


This Moment is a Good Thing (You’re Looking at Me)

by sinchun



Series: NCT Life in a Pack [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Lee Taeyong, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Beta Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Doyoung is also around but not involved in the smut either, Explicit Sexual Content, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Polyamorous Pack, Porn With Plot, Renjun randomly gets POV in the beginning then disappears before the smut, Rimming, mentioned past yujae, side dotae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28001616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinchun/pseuds/sinchun
Summary: When Jaehyun unexpectedly goes into heat, he surprises everyone by asking for Taeyong.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Series: NCT Life in a Pack [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043016
Comments: 2
Kudos: 141





	This Moment is a Good Thing (You’re Looking at Me)

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in 2018, putting it before the events of [In Bloom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27944945).

It’s Lucas’s rut that does it. The young alpha is still new to the pack, and coming from a trainee group that had very few betas in it, he’s not as cautious about it as maybe he should’ve been. They’re driving back from a stage when his rut begins, and the effect his pheromones have on the betas in the enclosed van is immediate. Winwin whimpers and Jaehyun’s breath starts coming faster, as they try to stave off what everyone knows is coming. They’re too closely packed together in the back of the vehicle for either of them to escape it.

Of the six of them in the van, Renjun is the only one who hasn't presented yet, and he watches the behavior of the others with a horrible fascination. Lucas is, of course, antsy and unable to sit still, straining against his seatbelt for relief that he won't be able to achieve until after they get back to the dorms. Kun looks deeply uncomfortable, his own alpha instincts chafing against Lucas’s pheromones, as he wraps an arm possessively around Ten’s shoulders; the omega is visibly distressed by Lucas rutting.

But it’s the betas who clearly have the worst of it.

By the time they pull into the parking lot of their apartment building, both Winwin and Jaehyun have fallen into heat. Renjun holds their hands, tries to make them feel better, but as a pup, there’s little comfort he can offer them. Lucas and Winwin are on each other the moment they get out of the van, hands seeking each other out to salve the burning desire in their biology. Kun snaps at them to behave themselves, and they manage to keep it PG until they reach the dorm.

Renjun turns to Jaehyun, who is clinging to his side. “Do you want me to get Yuta-hyung?” he asks the older boy as he walks him to his room. He might not yet have the sense of smell to pick up on the all the intricacies of the inter-pack relationships, but he knows that the two of them are close. He’s aware of the fact that Jaehyun has helped Yuta through some of his recent ruts even after they let their claiming bites lapse towards the end of last year. So it would make sense for Jaehyun to want Yuta for his heat.

But Jaehyun surprises Renjun by shaking his head frantically. “Can… can you get Taeyong?” he asks quietly, sounding almost shy.

“Uh, yeah, of course,” replies Renjun. He hopes his shock isn’t obvious on his face. He knows it’s rude to judge someone in heat for their choice in partner. “I’ll be right back.”

He finds Taeyong in the hall coming up from the parking lot with Yuta and Doyoung. Renjun ducks his head, can’t bring himself to look at Yuta, because what if the alpha gets offended that Jaehyun didn’t ask for him? Renjun doesn’t know enough about what’s going on there, so he just tugs on Taeyong’s sleeve and asks for a moment of his time.

“What’s up, Injunnie?” asks Taeyong with a bright smile, gesturing at Yuta and Doyoung to go on without him.

“It’s Jaehyun,” Renjun tells him in a low voice. “He’s gone into heat, and he, um, he’s asked for you.”

From the bewildered look on Taeyong’s face, it seems that he’s just as taken aback by Jaehyun’s request as Renjun was. “Are… are you sure he asked for me?” he asks, brow furrowing in confusion.

Renjun nods. “He asked for you,” he confirms.

“Who asked for you?”

Renjun startles at the new voice. He hadn’t noticed Doyoung coming back out into the hall. “Um,” he says. “Jaehyun’s in heat.”

Doyoung’s eyebrows fly high. “Jaehyun,” he repeats incredulously, “asked for _Taeyong_?”

“Does that bother you?” asks Taeyong. He steps to Doyoung’s side, caresses his arm. “I’ll say no if you want me to.”

Renjun suddenly feels very out his depth. And like maybe he shouldn’t be here for this conversation. He knew that Taeyong and Doyoung slept together regularly— _everyone_ knew that—but he hadn’t realized they were on the level of Taeyong considering turning down another pack member in heat.

Doyoung shakes his head, eyes still wide with surprise. “No, you should,” he tells Taeyong. “Go take care of Jaehyunnie.”

Taeyong presses a quick kiss to Doyoung’s cheek, then turns to Renjun. “Is he in his room?” he asks, and when Renjun nods, he heads to the front door, moving quickly through the dorm’s living room to Jaehyun’s room.

He smells Jaehyun before he sees him. The air is heavy with the scent of his heat, and Taeyong has to swallow down a whine, because it smells so fucking good. The younger boy is curled up on his bed, a haphazard collection of blankets and clothing pulled together around him a makeshift nest. He raises his head as Taeyong steps closer. “Will you help me?” he asks weakly.

“Tell me what you need,” says Taeyong in response. He sits down on the edge of Jaehyun’s bed and takes note of the beta’s improvised nesting. In addition to Jaehyun’s own clothing, there’s a hoodie of Johnny’s and a tee-shirt that Taeyong recognizes as belonging to Mark. It isn’t unusual for omegas and betas who aren’t claimed or mated to nest with things that smell like other members of their pack, so it makes sense that Jaehyun would grab things from his two roommates.

Taeyong is more surprised to notice one of his own sweaters in the mix. _When did Jaehyun take that?_ he wonders, then his eye catches on a pair of pajama pants that he’s almost certain he saw Doyoung wearing just two days ago. It seems Jaehyun has been a busy bee.

“Need you to touch me,” Jaehyun tells him in a shaky voice. “Will you? Please?”

His uncertainty makes Taeyong frown, though it’s not all that perplexing. The two of them have never taken each other to bed before. “I’m here for you,” Taeyong assures him. He reaches out to squeeze Jaehyun’s shoulder.

Jaehyun sighs at the touch. “Thank you,” he murmurs, his eyes fluttering closed.

 _He really is good-looking,_ thinks Taeyong, studying his face as he continues to rub his shoulder. _It’s quite different from Doyoung’s delicate beauty, but there is something deeply appealing about him nonetheless._ In a whisper, he asks, “Jaehyunnie, is it okay if I kiss you?”

“Please,” breathes Jaehyun, and he opens his eyes to give Taeyong a heated look so full of desire that it almost makes Taeyong choke with surprise.

It shouldn’t. Because he knows that Jaehyun wants him. He must, if he asked for him to keep him company through his heat. Deciding not to worry about it, Taeyong leans forward and presses his mouth to Jaehyun’s.

The kiss is strangely soft, given that Jaehyun is in heat. Taeyong cradles him by the back of his head, twists his fingers into his hair, and swipes his tongue lazily over his lips. And when he pulls back to check in with Jaehyun, touching their foreheads together, the younger boy is breathless.

“You smell like Doyoung,” he comments lightly.

Of course Taeyong smells like Doyoung. They spend so much of their time together, whether it’s having sex or just cuddling up together on their free days. Everyone in the pack knows this. It’s gotten to the point where Taeyong has, for the past month or so, been toying with the idea of asking Doyoung if he wants to exchange claiming bites. So it shouldn’t come as any sort of shock to Jaehyun that he smells like him. “Is, uh, is that a problem?” he asks nervously.

“No-o,” Jaehyun murmurs, stretching the word like a piece of silly putty, and kisses him again.

It’s more fervent this time.

Taeyong bites down on Jaehyun’s bottom lip, delighting in the way the beta gasps and rakes his nails across the back of his neck in reaction. “Good boy,” purrs Taeyong.

His praise makes Jaehyun whimper. “I’ll be so good for you,” he promises, sounding frantic and needy and just so eager to please. He reaches for Taeyong’s shirt, begins undoing the buttons.

“You’re already so good,” Taeyong replies mindlessly and shifts to undress Jaehyun too. When he ducks to tug Jaehyun’s pants off of him, the younger boy leans forward to kiss his shoulder, nipping gently at the skin.

“I’ll be even _better_ ,” says Jaehyun, as though Taeyong has set a challenge for him.

Taeyong chuckles— _He’s always had a competitive streak._ —and shimmies out of his own pants before putting his lips to Jaehyun’s inner leg. He moves up his thigh, whispering compliments between each kiss. “You’re very wet,” he says, dragging his tongue appreciatively through the slick dripping from Jaehyun’s hole. Then he puts his mouth directly to the source.

Jaehyun’s eyes grow wide. It’s clear that he’s not used to this, and Taeyong has to resist the urge to ask if he’s a better fuck than Yuta. It’s not nice to compare yourself to your friends in bed, he knows, and anyways, if he really wanted to know, he would’ve just asked Doyoung because he knows that Doyoung and Yuta have slept together too.

Not that Taeyong is thinking about that right now.

Because right now, all he’s thinking about is making Jaehyun feel as good as possible. He works him open with his tongue, relishing every garbled noise of pleasure that spills from Jaehyun’s mouth. And when he slips a finger in beside his tongue, probing deep and curling upwards, he is rewarded by a loud cry and Jaehyun’s thighs clamping tight around his head.

When he comes up for air, Taeyong realizes the reason for the cry: Jaehyun has creamed himself. Taeyong drags his fingers through the cum on Jaehyun’s stomach, can’t help the smug smile that flickers across his face. “I didn’t even touch you, and you… god, that’s hot,” says Taeyong. Admiring the embarrassed flush on Jaehyun’s face, he brings his fingers to his mouth and sucks the cum off of them. He feels proud of himself.

They both know that Jaehyun will be hard again in a matter of minutes. He _is_ in heat, after all.

“Are you ready for me or do you need more preparation?” Taeyong asks, stroking an encouraging hand across Jaehyun’s hip.

“M’ready,” mumbles Jaehyun. “Want you to fuck me.”

Taeyong doesn’t need to be asked twice. He’s been hard since their pants came off. With eager hands he spreads Jaehyun’s legs and presses up inside of him. Jaehyun hisses at the stretch, and Taeyong thinks that probably he should have used his fingers on him first anyways, but then Jaehyun moans, his cock twitching back to life.

“You’re doing so good,” Taeyong tells him, moving slowly until he bottoms out.

Jaehyun keens, low in his throat. “Want you to _fuck me_ ,” he repeats hoarsely.

So Taeyong does. He slides out partway then snaps his hips forward as hard as he can. He gets the feeling that Jaehyun wants him to be a little rough. Sure enough, the action wrings a strangled, satisfied noise from the beta. Taeyong is already so tired from the stage earlier that night, but he wants to put on a good performance for Jaehyun.

 _It’s what he deserves._ The alpha in him wants to take care of Jaehyun, wants to shower his pack member with the best possible care. He can’t help but growl as he slams into Jaehyun, watching with delight as the younger boy comes apart with every thrust.

“How are you doing, baby?” asks Taeyong, curling his fingers into Jaehyun’s hips.

Too fucked out to properly form words, Jaehyun resorts to a string of jumbled moans and whimpers to let Taeyong know that he’s enjoying himself. _So fucking good,_ is all his brain manages to supply as he comes for a second time.

“Oh, fuck, Jaehyun!” Taeyong gasps out. His pace stutters for half a second as he reacts to the sight.

Jaehyun has no real explanation for why he chose Taeyong tonight, at least not one he can put into words. The lead alpha is handsome and warm—a golden boy in many ways. And based on the way Doyoung moves in the morning after he’s spent a night with Taeyong, Jaehyun has long suspected that he must be good in bed. Maybe that’s what drove him to ask for Taeyong. He isn’t sure.

But he is sure that he made an excellent choice in doing so, because Taeyong is currently scratching the itch of his heat in exactly the way he likes it. “Will you knot me?” he asks, voice whiny and desperate because he can feel Taeyong’s knot bumping against his ass as he fucks him. “Please, alpha, I want your knot.”

“Of course,” promises Taeyong soothingly. He pushes impossibly deeper inside of him, and Jaehyun practically cries with relief at the feeling of the knot filling him up. “Look at you, taking my knot so good.”

The compliment makes Jaehyun clench, and that’s all it takes to send Taeyong over the edge. He shudders as he comes. His knot swells and lodges in place.

Locked together by his knot, Taeyong holds Jaehyun carefully, noting the way the beta’s whole body is still trembling from the force of his orgasm. _How long has it been since he’s had a heat?_ wonders Taeyong. He tucks a stray lock of hair behind Jaehyun’s ear and kisses him tenderly. “You were so good for me, baby,” he croons.

Jaehyun blushes, mumbles a thank you, and presses his face into the crook of Taeyong’s neck. He stays like that until Taeyong’s knot goes down, and they’re able to separate.

Taeyong is in the process of untangling his limbs from Jaehyun’s when a soft knock at the door catches his attention. “I’ll be right back,” he promises Jaehyun, and the younger boy smiles sleepily at him, looking on the verge of dozing off. Taeyong drops a featherlight kiss to his forehead, pulls on his boxers, and checks the door.

It’s Doyoung. “I thought you two could use some water and something to eat,” he says quietly, holding up one of those bed-in-breakfast style trays, upon which is balanced two glasses of water and a bowl of ramyeon. He’s always been such a mother hen, thoughtful and caring despite the late hour.

“Thanks, Doyoungie.” Taeyong takes the tray from him with a grateful smile. “I’m sure Jaehyun will really appreciate the food.”

Doyoung smiles back, then chews nervously on his lip before asking, “How is he doing?”

Taeyong’s mouth twitches. _Such devotion,_ he thinks, feeling fond of the omega’s attentiveness. “He’s doing just fine. I don’t think it’s a bad heat,” he tells Doyoung.

“I… that’s good,” replies Doyoung. He smiles again, though the concern lingers in his eyes. “Well, I don’t want to intrude,” he says, then scurries off.

“Was that Doyoung?” asks Jaehyun blearily. Taeyong turns back to him to see that he’s propped himself up in bed. His eyes widen with interest when he sees the tray. “Is that food?”

Taeyong nods and brings it over to make sure Jaehyun eats and rehydrates. He knows that Jaehyun’s heat will have a second wave. It’s a good idea for them both to get some food and sleep in before that happens. They take turns feeding each other mouthfuls of the ramyeon. It’s silly and sweet, and Taeyong is surprised by how much he likes it.

When they finish the bowl, Jaehyun curls up in his bed while Taeyong sets the tray aside. “Come cuddle,” whines Jaehyun, patting the space next to him.

Taeyong is happy to comply. He crawls into the bed and wraps his arms protectively around the younger boy. “Sleep now,” he murmurs and presses a light kiss to Jaehyun’s temple.

As Jaehyun pulls his blanket tight around them, Taeyong finds himself thinking that their scents smell quite nice when mixed together.

**Author's Note:**

> Soon: a longer story that deals with the question of what happened with yujae.
> 
> I think every fic I’ve posted for this series so far has included the tag “side dotae.” Will dotae ever get their day in the limelight? Vote now on your phones. (Conversely, I made a passing reference to doyu in this story. Is that something people would be interested in?)


End file.
